a beautiful sight (we're happy tonight)
by Tarafina
Summary: Bonnie and Damon take a moment for just each other on a busy Christmas Eve.


**gifted to** : bonneibennett  
 **for** : bamily secret santa exchange  
 **prompt** : nisha asked for 'domestic bamon'  
 **word count** : 1,550  
 **summary** : bonnie and damon take a moment for just each other on a busy christmas eve.

* * *

 ** _a beautiful sight (we're happy tonight)_**

Damon bustled around the kitchen in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, whistling along to the Christmas carols playing in the background. Bonnie lingered in the doorway, her arms crossed loose over her chest, smiling as she admired the look. She wasn't sure she could make fun of him, considering she was wearing one of her favorite 'ugly' Christmas sweaters. But, 'tis the season and all that. Besides, they had guests coming over, so her sweater was fitting.

Damon had complained non-stop that he didn't want to have anybody over for Christmas Eve— "Free loaders show up just in time for dinner and leave before dish duty!"— but he'd relented. Partly, she figured, because Stefan had called last minute to say that he, Caroline, and the girls would be coming into town. Which was why Bonnie wasn't surprised to see Damon suddenly getting in the holiday spirit. He'd rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm all month, and especially when Christmas slowly threw up on the house, but Bonnie loved every bit of it. Dressing up the boarding house had been no small feat—there was a lot of space to cover and she was only one person. But it was coming along and, she had to say, it was looking pretty good. The last piece was the parlor, which she had only just finished.

"Are you finally done covering every available inch of space with something sparkly or pine-scented?" Damon looked up from the bean dish he was putting together and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, pushed off the door jamb, and walked toward him. "Just about. I need a little help with the tree."

He pulled a face. "I already spent an hour getting that thing set up because it was never straight enough for you."

Bonnie scoffed. "Because you picked a _crooked_ tree!"

He waved around a spoon absently. "You said you wanted a Charlie Brown tree and not one of those cultured trees that they trim and shape year-round."

"I didn't mean you should pick out the ugliest tree you could find. Just something with character."

"Which I did…" He smirked. " _Crooked_ character."

Bonnie shook her head and muttered, "You are so ridiculous."

"Big words coming from someone that wants my help." He wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Anyway, the tree can wait. I'm on dinner duty."

"You put yourself on dinner duty."

"For everyone's sake, including yours." He pointed at her. "I love you. I would willingly walk through fire, sacrifice my eternal soul, and fight every baddie around, two times over, _for you_. But we both know who the better cook is."

Bonnie frowned. "So, I burned a few chickens over the years—"

"You burned just about everything you've ever cooked."

"—but I've said before that I'm willing to learn how to cook. You just don't want to teach me!"

"Patience is a virtue I don't have." He shrugged. "Anyway, why do you need to cook if I can cook _for_ you?" He shrugged and then motioned from himself to her. "I do the cooking, you do the decorating. Why fix what isn't broken?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not complaining. Dinner is going to be amazing—"

"Thank you."

"—because you're a perfectionist and a show off."

He pursed his lips.

Ignoring it, she said, "I still need help with the tree."

Damon sighed, long and unnecessarily loud. "How long before Care-bear gets here? Can't she help?"

"At least another hour. Matt, too. He's on shift until at least six."

"See?" He pointed, his eyes wide. " _Just_ before dinner's ready… I swear, they time it like that."

Bonnie circled around the kitchen island and stared up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Like you'd let anyone help even if they _were_ early?"

He harrumphed. "Cooking takes skill, talent, and—"

"An inflated ego?"

Damon grinned. "I think we both know my ego is perfectly proportionate to my skill level."

"Uh-huh." Bonnie reached over and stole a bean, popping it in her mouth. "Are you going to argue with me the whole time? You could've already helped me with the tree three times over by now."

" _Fine_." He stepped away from the counter and made his way to the swinging door that led from the kitchen into the parlor. "But I reserve the right to say no."

Bonnie followed right behind him, not saying a word.

Damon muttered about temperature and timing and how if they wanted dinner to be perfect, they should really just leave him to his craft. But then, on the platform overlooking the parlor, he stopped.

The whole room was lit with candles, Christmas lights, and the warm glow coming from the fireplace. The tree was decorated to the nines, brightly wrapped presents circled the floor beneath it. Frosted branches were hung across the fireplace mantle, where stockings hung in succession. Atop the coffee table was a plate of cookies, two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and a candy cane hanging over the rim.

"This place looks like something out of a Christmas catalogue…" He walked down the steps to the parlor below. "How'd you pull this off?"

She shrugged. "I wanted it to be special."

Damon pivoted on his heel to look at her, a slow smile pulling at his mouth. "You're getting mushy on me, Bon-Bon."

"Maybe a little." She hooked an arm around his waist and drew him deeper into the parlor. "I think we both get a little sad around the holidays. It reminds us of what we lost and… who isn't around." Turning to face him better, she rubbed her hands up and down his sides. "I think it's great Stefan's coming to town. I know you missed him. But, even if he wasn't, I wanted you to have a good Christmas."

Damon's hands found her shoulders, squeezed gently, and then stroked down her arms. "I'm happy Stefan's coming, too. Daddy duty takes up most of his time these days. _But_ … I don't think I need all this to be happy. It's nice, don't get me wrong. But… I'd be happy if it was just me and you and a little mistletoe."

Bonnie grinned. "And pass up on your stuffing? No, thanks."

His brows hiked. "I do make a great stuffing."

She laughed. "I'm surprised you managed to say that without any innuendo."

Stepping closer, he cupped her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "A Christmas miracle."

Snorting, she hugged his waist. "You're happy?"

"I was already happy." He stroked a thumb along her cheek. "You?"

She tipped her head back to see him. "Me, too."

He stared at her searchingly and gave her one of his softer smiles— genuine and thick with emotion he sometimes had trouble being so open with. "I love you."

Bonnie grinned slowly. "I know."

Damon took a deep breath, shook his head, and smiled. "Keep it up and you're getting the unspiked egg nog."

Laughing, she took one of his hands and led him to the table. "Good thing I spiked the hot chocolate." She handed him a mug and took a seat on the couch. "How much time do we have before you need to head back to the kitchen?"

Taking a seat in the corner of the love seat, he tugged her closer, so she was tucked comfortably against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He knocked his mug with hers in cheers and hung an arm around her shoulders, letting his gaze wander across the room. It was bright and cheerful and lit with a warm glow. "I've got time."

Bonnie tipped her head up to see him. "Merry Christmas."

Damon leaned down to kiss her, lingering at her lips. "Merry Christmas, Bon-Bon."

They stayed like that until their hot chocolate was finished; a quiet moment for just each other. When they were done, Bonnie led him to the tree. "I know you're going to make fun of me for it, but I can't reach the top of the tree. _So_ , the honor is all yours." She plucked a topper shaped like a bouquet of pine cones from the fireplace mantle and held it out to him.

Damon accepted it and then looked it over curiously. "Where'd you find this?"

"It was Grams'." Bonnie smiled, a little sad and nostalgic. "It was packed away, so I had to do some digging, but I thought we could keep a few traditions alive."

Nodding, he stretched an arm out and carefully placed the topper on the tree. "All right, how's it look…?" He hooked an arm around her waist and brought them backwards to see.

Bonnie tipped her head. "Is it just me or is it crooked?"

Damon let out a long-suffering sigh, only to turn and see she was smirking at him.

"Kidding." She leaned against him. "It's perfect."

He dropped his chin to rest atop her head and grinned. "Damn right it is."

Bonnie sighed, wistful and happy. "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Damon grinned. "Prove it. Where's the mistletoe hiding?"

Bonnie laughed. And then she backed him up against a doorway, directly underneath a purposely placed sprig of mistletoe, and did as his apron suggested.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **author's note** : _happy holidays everybody! it's been a crazy long time since i've written bamon, so forgive me. i was happy to participate in this year's bamily secret santa and even more excited that i'd be writing for **bonneibennet**! :) i hope you liked it!_

 _thanks so much for reading, please try to leave a review!_  
 **\- Lee | Fina**


End file.
